healing from the past
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: never once they got the chance to be together. they are giving a other shot at happiness. the couple life seem promising and the marriage only a few months away. but Aeris then has a warning dream. can cloud be able to lose her all over again.
1. the nightmares that wont go away

aeris deceased many centuries earlier and cloud endured it. cloud later dies sad and lonely because the couple never acquired the chance to be together. they are incarnation into a future life. things seem promising and happy for the two. then a warning comes to aeris in a dream, Can Cloud stand the thought to loose her all over again.

(note some of the lines well be from the the game)

chapter 1# the nightmares that wont go away

"Cloud, can you hear me?" with my side was showing to him I said smiling

"Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened." said cloud in a sad sorry like tone. I comes out from behind the tree.

"Don't worry about it." I said standing there

"...I can't help it..." I couldn't hold it back said cloud.

I go back behind the tree and jump out a other tree. "Oh... Then, why don't you REALLY worry about it?" I put one hand to my side to wipe something in my eye. I then reply again, And let me handle Sephiorth." I said as I chock up laughing, I disappear after turning white and then ran out from yet a other tree. "And Cloud, you take care of yourself." So you don't have a breakdown, okay?"

Aeris no don't go I don't want to lose you not again

I disappear behind the tree. I drops down from the sky, slowly, puppet-like, landing very softly on the ground. in fornt of cloud I laid softly. Cloud also floats down, closer to the camera. He looks around.)

"What is this place?"

( I put my hands behind my back and looks skyward.)

"This forest leads to the City of the Ancients... and is called Sleeping Forest." I said as I looks at Cloud. "It's only a matter of time before Sephiorth uses Meteor." "That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it."

I turns and walks a distance into the forest. I turn back to face Cloud. for the last time because I know it may be my last time I may ever see him again. cloud "The secret is just up here." I shaked my head."At least it should be. ...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something." I cocks my head to one side and waves, cutely and childishly, to Cloud. "Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over."

"Aeris?" don't go I don't want it to happen not again

I turns and runs off into the forest, I look back and have a few tears in my eyes as I'm starting to ran away. "What if this hurts poor cloud, I hope he can understand I'm doing this for everyone not just myself. I keep running until I disappears into the bright green sunlight. "good-bye cloud." I thought to myself, Cloud starts to run after me,

Aeris no he well kill you not again I cant bear to watched it again.

slowly he rans behind me but he, cant caught up to me in fact he goes no where. just as in a dream. Eventually he stops, and Sephiorth speaks, from somewhere.

"Hmm... She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think?" Sephiorth laughs as he floats down from above, just as Cloud did. He lands, kneeling, where I stood moments before.

"We must stop that girl soon." said Sephiorth

there I stood at the moment of my death my knees on the floor praying to holy in hopes that it may save this planet. the only thing is it may not work. my eyes were shut my head leaning a bit. my arms lifted in pray that some one or something could hear it. i was 21 my birthday was only a few weeks away. I had green eyes and a nice light brown long hair that cut off at the butt. my dress was a light pink, one piece tank top with a red jacket that was more like a red vest. my ears behold footsteps, "Cloud no don't do it." yelled a voice from the back ground I open my eyes cloud stood there puzzle almost on what almost happen. his deep bule eyes met mine. he was a blonde man deep bule dark eyes he wore a tank top turtle neck. the moment was truly breathe taking. cloud grasp "Aeris watch out." cloud yelled but it was little to late the blood began to flow. my shut and everything flashed to a light white color. many green line like things greeted me.

I was seeing in what looked like I was out of my body.I when and moved to met cloud side but as I reached to touched cloud. my hand when right through him. I then turned to see my body hands hit it sides a sword outside my chest was there. what stab me? I looked up Sephiorth eyes met clouds a evil laugh escaped his lips. my body falling down Sephiorth started pulling his blade out. the sound it made as he was pulling it out was truly sickling. I don't even want to descried it. my body fall forward and my hair came undone the white green martina flew out of my hair. and cloud jump to catch me. blood began to pool all around me. soaking everything in sight. cloud hold my dead body in his hands. i heard him whisper in my ear something I never heard any guy ever say before this.

"aeris don't die you cant die not now. we were were going to get married and have children we are going to spend are lives together and die of old age. don't go to the light, don't go were I cant follow. I love you," but no could heard what he said."

cloud stood there shaking me a few times.

"aeris this cant be real." said cloud

"all I have to do now is to go to snowy fields there I well became a new life from reunited with the planet along with this girl." laughed Sephiorth

"shut up. said cloud choking up in tears his blonde hair covered his eyes so no one could see he was crying. Aeris is gone... Aeris well no longer talk, no longer laugh cry or get angry."

"what about us what are we suppose to do?" said Sephiorth looking down at cloud laughing at him still thinking what he did was the funny.

"what about my pain... my fingers are tingling, my mouth is dry my eyes are burning!"

"quit acting as you were sad no need to act as though you were angry eather because cloud you are."

Sephiroth flew upwards and disappeared from sight. a green light flash and everything when dark for me for a while the lights were flashing is all i knew. cloud the whole gang now stood there. tears ranning down Tifa eyes she walk to my right side my body was now leaning against a post.

Tifa hit her knees as tears kept running down her eyes, she softly and gentlely touched my face and wipe my hair to my side she moved me head up for a few seconds. she stood up and ran out crying. Red 13 stood the dirction Tifa ran and he begain to howl at the top of his lung with tears in his eyes he ran off.

yuffie lead forward tears falling as fast as the new ones replaced them, she then lead forward and hugged cloud. burying her head inside his chest and she then ran off. after every one had left after paying there respect all that remained now was cloud and me. if only this moment i was still alive never before have I been honored like this.

cloud picked up my body in his arms and slowly carried me out of the forgotten city. I slowly followed him. he when in to the water and dropped me in. my body then begain to sink. my hair was now completely undone by now. as my body or what remained of my body sink to the deep dark waters below.

(note point of view change between Aeris and cloud.)

cloud woke up early and search around the room, hitting the floor hard and then hitting his head against the bed post trying to sit up.

"those two dreams again?" cloud thought to himself

"cloud?" I said hoping he can hear me his eyes darted towards me

"Aeris I know your there you dont have to pretend you didnt hear me. I konw you did. you may enter." said cloud

"is something wrong Cloud? was it that dream again? asked I looking at cloud.

"It nothing dont worry about it. what are you doing up anyway?" asked Cloud

"I heard crashing noises and scearming in your sleep it isnt hard to miss Cloud." I reply back

"its only a dream Aeris, cloud gets up from his bed and walks over to me placing his hand on my belly."

"ok if you say so I trust you." I reply to cloud

cloud smiles then frowns and looks away

"are you going to tell me the dream maybe it well help." I said smiling

"dont worrys its just a dream, hey Aeris." reply cloud

"yes cloud my love." I reply

"never leave my side you promise." said cloud

"why I never could leave you, I love you to much, why do you say this? is it because of the dream you had?" I reply to cloud

"no Aeris beside we only been dating for about a year right." said cloud trying to change the sudject.


	2. finding happiness

a few hours pasted and It was my turn to make breakfast, I walked into the kitchen. "yo who turn is it to do dishes?" I ran back and forth looking around trying to get things cleaned and picked up. The house was a huge mess and I just cleaned it last night outfits and clothes were all over the floor. Weapons were all out of order not like how they were last left last night. The marteria was all out of order again. That meant someone left earlier. The house we had was a three floor house me tifa Vincent cid and cloud had the top floor the rest stay on the middle floor and tifa bar was on the bottom floor. My room always was neat and clean my room was a light pink. I had the walls painted pink with an a king size bed. with nice pink bed cover sheets and blankets, then there was two huge for a kitchen in but it was still one of smallest room in the house beside the four bathrooms. one of the kitchen was on the middle floor and one on the bottom floor, we had which there was one on every floor. Well all but the bottom floor there was one for women and one for men.

"it was Yuffies turn, she said she was going out every today." reply Vincent sneaking up on me

I slip and fall backwards Vincent stop me from falling he catches me barely on time before I hit the floor.

"you nearly give me a heart attack are you happy? What if I did fall." I replied holding on to my chest where my heart was at.

"I hate it when he does that." I thought to myself

"your such an idiot being sneak up on so easy." said Vincent giving a grins like he was about to laugh.

"oh like I well believe that she always makes some kind of excuse every time it is her turn to clean." I said with a totally annoyed face.

"she said she well pay who ever does the dishes for her this time." said Vincent

"like I believe that she can barely ever pay her rent. she only cares about her materia and are materia she loves the thought of just being able to use it. she maybe when of training again. It looks like I got kitchen duty again." I said with a sigh,

"so what for breakfast honey." said cloud hugging me from behind, his arms wrapped around my belly from behind and he my then kisses my face.

"eeeeeepppppp." i jump a little ,

cloud laughs and I blush a tiny bit,

"that what I hoped to do was get out of bed and i did the dishes last night. Hoping that i could make a simple breakfasts like poptards, orange juice, milk, bacon, pancakes and eggs. But it looks like I am going to have to clean up yuffie mess first." I reply

"Aeris I well do it," said cloud

"no I already got the dishes started." I replied to cloud

"Aeris go get on one of your nice dresses we are going out to eat." said cloud

i protested "cloud no, we should just have a cheap breakfast today."

cloud laugh and kisses my hand

I blushed pulling my hand away, my heart racing and turning around with my face turning fully red.

"Aeris you took care of this mooring after waking up this moring, it's my turn to return the favor. " said cloud in a happy like smile.

Vincent rolls his eyes and leaves the room he sighs

" huh love, if you guy are going out to eat then so am I." Vincent says opening the house enter way door and shutting it behind him.

"now that we are finally alone." cloud touches my face with his hand and leans in to kiss me.

I hug him and I lean in to kiss him, his hand goes down to my chest I touched his hand and lead cloud hand to my heart.

"Aeris what are you doing? Is this your heart racing?" said cloud romantically

my heart completely stop racing and it becomes hard to breathe and it seems that I cant to keep my my brain up to date with what is been happening.

"umm Aeris." said cloud snapping me out off my mind then smiled as he kissed my neck.

"lets go out to breakfast, if it makes you more comfortable wear the stuff you normally do he said handing me my best nice pink tank top dress"

"ok cloud. it was moments like this that I wish they cloud last forever." I said not even going to fight him this time,

a few minutes later we were outside and walking are way back from breakfast.a new blanket of snow was on the grounds and it looked like it was still snowing stopped me we stood at a pond which had frozen over a thick lay of ice only a few days earlier. there was a bridge cloud looked at me picked me up and sat me down standing up on the wooden bridge.

" he took his right hand and grab my left hand."

"Aeris I got a question for you, I well be happy if you would answer what you honestly thought from the cloud

"Anything for you cloud." I replied

"I be the luckiest man and also the happiest man alive if you aeris well you be my bride." asked cloud on one knee pulling out a gold diamond ring the diamond had a rainbow glow to it. and the diamond was in the shape of a heart.

I jump and on top of cloud with tears steaming in my eyes

"yes I well cloud I thought you would never ask but what about Sephiorth I thought you could not get married until he was took care of." I replied,

"I know where he is hiding and I plan to make him pay for the life he destroys but for now i am going to stay here and remain with you. there nothing wrong seeking happiness before anything else right, replied cloud.

"cloud can you forget this idea of revenge and lets just have are time about it, i said leaning to kiss pulled away,

"Aeris..."

" let go on a date we have not done that for a while." I said hoping to change the subject

"do you remember how we met?" asked cloud

" how could I forget. it was like a dream come true." I replied

the phone ringer then when off cloud started searching though his pockets to salient his phone.

are you are going to answer that." I said breaking the salient,

"nope because all that matter right now is you. said cloud

"what if its work?" I said

"it is not I know for a fact I took time off for you today. besides its Christmas eve" said cloud kissing softly on the face

the phone began to ring again

cloud picked it up and looked at whom was calling him, he then answered it

"hello,?" said cloud

a few minutes passed by.

"I told him I was not interested in seeing him today. you can tell him I am not coming into work today, I am spending time with my girl." said cloud. cloud then put it on speaker phone.

"but cid said he needs someone to ran and make delivers today." said tifa

"I well do it later but I tend to spend Christmas eve and Christmas day with Aeris I do it the day after Christmas."

I robbed the phone and click.

"you know Tifa is going to be mad if she found out you did that on purpose." said cloud

"she wont know if you do not tell her, beside I think she evnys me and i find it kind of cute. I said in a happy tone

"she might still get mad what well I tell her?" asked cloud

"just say you phone drop on the ground and that you had to restart the phone." I said

cloud stares at me in disbelieve.

"there we go now turn you phone off and lets get out of here before anyone try to mess up are eve together." I said to cloud, cloud looked at me still surprised at what I when salient for a few minutes I then broke the salient again

"now cloud lets forgot that call and have a nice eve together." I said to cloud. cloud blushes hard

"yeah lets Aeris." he began to laugh 'I cant believe you, hang it up like on her like that, that thats my girl." said cloud with a smile and cherry red winter snow then began to pick up and white little snow flakes greeted are hats and gloves. cloud and sat on the closest nearby bench my head lean on him.

" cloud?" I said

"yes Aeris?" reply cloud

"since we are getting married does this mean we are going to have children maybe?" I asked blushing

"I hope so." reply cloud

"so what do you want if it was you choose? a girl and a boy." I asked

cloud smiled and kiss me softly.

"I would want a boy and one girl. my biggest hopes are she would have her mother eyes and looks." said cloud

i gentlely tough cloud hand, did I ever say I love you." I replied as my eyes met his as I smiled. what well we name are children. said cloud with a smile.

Christmas eve laid down and smiled at me, Aeris come to sit next to me i go to sit on his smiles,

"well I should really be heading to my room for the night." I say

"no why don't you stay in here tonight." said cloud

"ok I guess I can stay if that what you want." I replied

I stood up to undo my hair

" leave it in. tonight it is all about as." said cloud

I kissed him softly, oh cloud cloud starts to kiss me back

I fall over on the bed and cloud falls on top of kisses me

cloud smiles and sits up a little and touches my chest. he then puts his arms of to my sides. he then goes in and kisses my neck. he leans down softly and he grabs my hand he pulls both my hands with his he then touches my neck lightly my heart starts to pound and race. he embraces me softly down we began to both sweat he then starts to unbutton my dress. he slowly starts one by one starting at the bottom. I start to moan as he push into me. my underwear and bra are still on he undoes his shirt and I unbutton his pants. he pulls the covers of the bed over as.

I then jump from the bed, cloud I want to save this for when we are married I said

"As you wish my Queen." said cloud

we both fell asleep. as night sky became very young


	3. get the job done

"Aeris?" called a voice

"mother? is that you? how can this be you been dead for over three years." I reply

"Aeris, the planet needs you. as fate its the cetra to guard the planet you already know this remember?" said Ifalna

"mother, I thought I would stop hearing your voice as I got older." I said

"Aeris i have not got much time you're in danger, you're in danger wake up."

out of no were the flames started to claim my body.

"I have to wake up I screamed it is all just a nightmare. I shut my eyes and open them in hopes I was now awake. flashes when though my head. remember Aeris remember, your not even supposed to be alive go away. my hands hit the side of my head. an image of cloud stood there and he started fading. cloud I said running back towards him, the scene changed and something felt like it when right though my back.

"shut up go away," I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Aeris, you failed the person who trusted you the most. kill him kill him cloud must die." said an evil voice

I woke up in cold sweat, and cloud was hugging me.

"Aeris are you alright? do you need anything

my arms pulled on the back of cloud outfit fast. as I started to cry. make them go away cloud make them go away please. I cried tears streaming down my face. I thought you were going to die. it was terrorizing.

"there, there Aeris it was just a dream. lm here for you, now dry those tears." replied cloud

I woke up the next moring feeling sick as can be. sweat ran off my face. I fell on the floor like what happens to cloud every other moring. "Aeris are you alright asked cloud as I stood up from the gound. im alright cloud." I said trying to catch my breathe. "are you sure honey?" said Cloud hugging me

"im sure, I just need to maybe get up is all." I replied cloud shaked his head like I know your lying, you cant keep secrets from me. "hey cloud? so what should we do for the..." but my sentence stopped as the door open and yuffie walked in the room. "so the rumors are true you two secretly have been dating and finely the turth came out of covers. whats this?" she said as she picked up a tiny box. she opened it before I could steal it back. yuffies eyes then shot up.

"cloud asked you to marry him!" him didnt he yelled yuffie at the top of her lungs.

"shut up yuffie get out of my room or I well force you out." yelled Cloud

"ok, ok gosh you dont have to get so mad." said yuffie handing me the box as she ran out of the room.

Tifa then walked into the room.

"ummmmm cloud?" she then noticed I was in the the room.

"whats this?" she then spotted the small box in my hand.

"its nothing." I said hiding it behide my back in hopes she would drop the subject.

cloud wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest behide. "Aeris and I are getting married Tifa." said cloud happily.

" I said yes to." I replied looking up at Tifa who like like she was about to lose her cool.

"Hey me and Cloud have been dating for a few years now. isn't it normal to just settle down and be happy for once?" I asked hoping this made since to her Tifa did something surprising that I didn't expect. she instilled breath out a sigh.

"I guess your right. But forget Sephiroth may try to take his revenge out on cloud. never forget that fact he wont stopped until he gets payback." says Tifa with a I wish I was you tone towards me turning away from both of as.

"I know, I know." said cloud

"revenge is best served cold on a..." I finished the sentence for tifa

"plate." I said with a smile

"are you jealous Tifa." I said but then she turned around and give me a cold stare.

"I am not, no where near." said Tifa waving her hands side to side.

"she is. she just denying it" I thought as my head flipped to look downwards.

"anyway lets drop the subject. cloud you have delivery's to make." said Tifa as she glanced at him.

"im not interested in making them today." said cloud but Tifa stopped him in mid sentence

"im sorry cloud, but they are important that they get shipped out today. Shinra Ink, the Turks need it. no matter how much I hate the Turks and Shinra Ink I cant deny them my services.' replied Tifa in a mad tone and angry tone.

"man this sucks." replied Cloud with frustration

"yeah, yeah stop being a big baby and get the job done. don't be like Reno." said Tifa but her sentence was stopped before she could finished by a voice that came behide her,

he was a male his eyes held a gentle tone to them they were a beautiful soft blue. but you could also see in his eyes that they held though and emotions to them. next or near to the top of his head was a old fashion pair of sunglasses. he had on a nice blue suit but it wasn't as neatly in order like others ive see. in fact it looked kind of messy. out of the most noticeable things about him was the flaming hot red hair. it was kind of spiky at the top until it got to the neck from there it was as flat as paper. until it reached his mid back. next to him was Tseng a man I knew since my childhood.

Tseng eyes were a cold dark blue, but then again he was a business man. his hair was compelely flat, with a dark oily black hair. that cut off near his butt. he was nicely dressed like always in a nice suit. which were normally black or Blue. with a peak on the middle of his forehead. he appeared to be in his 20s even though he was really in his late thirtieths.

"hey whats wrong with being like me yo." said Reno with a smile, Tifa fell backwards cloud jumped up barley catching her. little red streamed from Tifa head.

"Reno ever do that again I swear I well kill you." yelled Tifa ticked off as can be

"oh what wrong with you today? did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? said Reno in a mocking tone like she was four. even though she wasn't.

me and cloud cloudnt help but giggle a little.

im sorry babe." said Reno with a laugh

"I told you not to call me that." yelled Tifa madly

Reno chuckled a little like he was amused.

"whats wrong with me calling you babe? after all you are a..." asked Reno

"finish that sentence and I well kill you. right here right now. I am not in the mood." said Tifa giving him a death glare and then storming out of the room and down the hallway.

"wow what gotten into her?" said Reno he said as he turned to me. as if he was knew I had all the pieces.

"its nothing. she was mad because I didn't do my job last night. because I was spending time with Aeris. she just needs time to cool off is all." said Cloud

Tseng then grab me by the hand and kissed it.

"my dear Aeris how are you today sweaty." said tseng with a smile

I pulled, my hand away as cloud jumped in front of him with a sword ready to defend me if needed. pushing me and tseng a part a distance away from each other.

"you keep your hands off of her." said Cloud with a angry glare.

"clam down dude he didn't mean any defends about it. besides he just being a Gentle men is all." said Reno pushing Tseng and Cloud a part from each other.

"Its OK cloud you don't need to worry about me. im fine I have know Tseng since I was a kid." I said with a smile

cloud then put his sword away.

"we didn't come here to fight. its Christmas day so we are taking a break from work yo." said Reno trying to lighten up the depressing mood.

"here I brought this for you Aeris. go ahead open it." said Tseng handing me a tiny box that was was wrapped in green paper.

I ripped it open with a sigh, I looked to see what was inside. inside it was a restored Materia.

"um thanks?" I said a little amuzed

"this was Veld are boss. we carry on the message. but that wasn't my present for you. its being shift out today so im coming back later to you." said Tseng in a happy like tone.

"you guys didn't have to get me anything and I don't have anything to give back in return." I said with a smile

"but we wanted to get you something." said Tseng his PHS then when off

"sorry I have to take this it the boss." said Tseng opening his cell phone

"Tseng we need you at the top plate," said Elena on the other line.

" what for." replied Tseng

"we having a problem with HQ, there a rebellion in sector 9." said Elena

tseng when salient for a few minutes.

"I well be right there." said Tseng shutting his phone

"is something wrong?" I asked Tseng

tseng said nothing just looking down at the floor deep and lost in thought. a few minutes pasted like that but then he finally spoke breaking the salients that was going on for a few minutes.

"I well be leaving now lady Aeris." said taking me by the hand then kissing it.

"you do know me and cloud are getting married right." I said pulling my hand away

"its about time you guys tied the knot. cloud we need to help as load the chopper." said Tseng with a laugh

"what why?" said Cloud

"because you didn't do your job yesterday. just get the Job done." said Tseng

he and cloud then walked out the room shutting the door behide him.


End file.
